


Convince Me.

by captaingalaxy



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingalaxy/pseuds/captaingalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ben Solo were inseparable back in the day.</p>
<p>Now you return to rip that black mask off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scraped Knees

"Ben! Benny!" you called, laughing afterwards and taking off into the woods, your eleven year old legs going as quickly as possibly underneath you. "Betcha can't catch me!"

"I bet I can!" Ben Solo called back, throwing his training helmet and saber down, booking it after you.

"Ben, (Y/N)," Luke sighed, looking away from Rey and the other trainees. Though he was the strongest and the last Jedi in the galaxy and was expected to be always patient, the two of you seemed to challenge his patience.  
A small Rey tilted her head and shrugged, returning to deflecting harmless blasts from the training droid that floated in front of her.  
Luke glanced at her, then at the darkening sky.  
It was growing late anyways.  
"You can stop training, younglings. I appreciate your efforts today," he smiled gently at his apprentices, gesturing at them to dismiss them.

Rey's training droid shut off, her helmet's lights turning off. She looked over her shoulder, just catching Kylo's figure disappear after you. She squinted her eyes, curious, but followed after Master Luke. 

 

You tripped over a rock, stubbing your little toe under your sandal and landing on your knees.  
"O..ow.." You muttered, sitting back on your bottom and gazing down at your scraped knees. You dabbed at some blood that smeared your knee, crimson red stained your fingertips.

"(Y/N)!" Ben called out, searching for you, his voice filled with concern. It was growing darker and darker, and the amount of trees made seeing in the woods that much more difficult.

"Ben," you called back, noticing he was but a few yards away. He jumped and looked in your direction, then stumbled over, kneeling by your side. He was but a few months older than you, but already he was far taller than you, so even when kneeling he towered over you. 

"You're really clumsy, you know that?" he scoffed, ripping a piece of his sleeve off.  
You gasped and pinched his arm, making him pull back.  
"Those are your training robes!" you scolded him, bonking him lightly on the head.  
"Well, too late now," he shrugged, carefully wrapping your knee with the torn sleeve piece. He grabbed your hands and pulled you up slowly, then picked you up bridal-style. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
"That's what you always say, and then we end up with Master Luke scolding us," you retorted, but allowed the older boy to cart you back to the training base.

______________________

It was a few days before the First Order would invade Jakku in search of the BB-8 droid that they so desperately needed in order to locate Luke Skywalker.  
You had been staying in isolation with Skywalker even after Kylo Ren brought ruin to the Jedi training. Far enough to avoid detection from the First Order. Far enough to avoid your feelings.

The First Order did not know you were Skywalker, they assumed you were either dead or you had your mind erased by Skywalker.  
But today you went to pay them a visit.  
Luke advised strongly against this, telling you the reason behind this was that you loved Ben, but he didn't know that General Organa had requested that you "bring him home."

 

You checked the switches on your ship, looking up to the pull of the Starkiller dragging your ship into its port. A strong throbbing in your temple made you wince; you sensed Ben.

And he sensed you. Or, Kylo Ren did, at least. He was in his quarters, gazing out of a large hexagonal window that gave him a full view of the stars outside. General Hux stood behind him, your ship being dragged in catching his eyes. He glanced at Kylo beside him, noting how tense he had become.  
"You know them," Hux muttered, his eyes returning to the small ship. "And you do not seem too pleased, Ren."

"Unarm her as soon as she lands. Check her ship. Send her in the interrogation room immediately," Kylo grumbled, his fingers toying with the hilt of his lightsaber.  
Hux sighed and left Kylo's quarters, rather than replying with his usually snide comments. It didn't require the Force to know something was up.

Kylo left a few moments after Hux, his heartbeat quicker than it had ever been in a while. He adjusted his helmet, hurrying down to the landing port where the TIE fighters sat.

His eyes widened as he caught glimpse of you: your wrists in cuffs and your lightsaber in the hands of a Stormtrooper. However, his heart sank as you raised your lowered head, disappointment and disgust in your eyes as you stared him down.


	2. Prying for Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo missed you. You missed Ben. You try and search for Ben, knowing, hoping that somewhere within Kylo Ren, Ben Solo was reaching out for you, screaming for help.  
> You devise a plan in Ren's interrogation room, hoping your past history with him will crack open the prison that Ben Solo so desperately wants to escape.

"(Y/N).." Kylo thought to himself, hoping you would get the message telepathically as well. This was a common form of communication between the two of you back then when you two were not to speak during Master Luke's training sessions, but little did you know Master Luke enjoyed listening in on your innocent mind conversations from time to time.

Kylo blinked behind his mask, watching you flinch as his message registered into your brain. You tore your gaze away from him and focused on your shoes, a deep sigh leaving you as the Stormtroopers at your sides escorted you away. You looked back over your shoulder at him for a split second, almost expecting him to halt the troopers and take you himself.  
But, he didn't.

You took a minute to calm yourself, taking in deep breaths as the troopers shoved you into the interrogation room and put you in tight, cold metal restraints.  
The sudden coldness of the cuffs sent shivers down your spine, similar to the shivers you felt when you once again laid your eyes upon your once beloved "Ben."

"You used to be so warm, you know that..?" you thought to yourself, sending the message back to Kylo. "Now you feel like ice."

A few moments passed with nothing but silence until the doors to the room reopened, Kylo stepping in and walking towards you.  
"It's been a while," he spoke aloud, his distorted voice disturbing you upon hearing it. He tried hard to sound stern and intimidating, though he knew you knew him far too well to be scared. "You come into the First Order's grasp and expect to be treated like a princess because of our history. Stupid girl," he muttered coldly, sending daggers through your heart.

"I didn't come here to visit you," you half-lied, knowing General Leia sent you here as well, not just your heart.  
Your whole life was a mess right now, actually. The Resistance was searching for Luke, even though you knew where he was all along. Luke told you to not tell a soul about where he was, because of some girl that was meant to go through these trials in order to find him herself. So you had to live two lives at once: a Jedi life and a Resistance fighter life. It was difficult. You opened your mouth to speak again when a black mask leaned forward to meet your face.  
"You're so weak. Weaker than before.." Kylo sneered, a gloved finger running down your cheek. "You still love me," he stated, turning away. "Yet 'love' is forbidden to the Jedi."

You were growing sick of him treating you poorly, and decided to test him a little. "Who said I loved you more than a big brother? Growing a little full of yourself are y--"

Kylo reached out and Force-choked you, his heart and soul fueled with anger, though he didn't know why. Normally, a prisoner being snarky wouldn't bother him too much. He would choke them still, yes, but you were hitting a nerve. He watched as you tensed up, your chin tilting up and small squeaks leaving you.

You were extremely powerful with the Force and could have easily fought back, but you wouldn't.

"You... You would do this to me..?" you asked through labored breaths, feeling his grip loosen just a tad. "I..I remember when you told me you would never do as much as pinch me.."

"Ben told you that," Kylo released you, cracking his knuckles. 

"... That's right," you replied, your neck aching. You closed your eyes, too weak to want to talk more.  
The fact that Kylo was able to physically harm you and verbally belittle you was breaking your heart, and you were so glad you were strong enough for Kylo to not be able to invade your thoughts, no matter what he tried.  
Did you love him? Of course you did. That's why you so eagerly took Leia's mission and disobeyed your Master. 

"Where's Skywalker?" Kylo asked dully, taking a seat across from you and setting his hands on his lap. 

"I don't know," you replied quietly, your esophagus still hurting. 

"Of course you do," Kylo chuckled darkly. "What pisses me off is that you and I both know I can't reach into that little brain of yours and pull out what I need. Damn him. Damn Luke."

"That's it! That's how I'll bring him back!" you thought to yourself, a sudden twinge of hope igniting your spirit. 

You raised your head and gazed at the man before you, pretending to look more weak and tired than you actually were. "You can try. Show me what you've learned from the First Order. From Snoke.." you said in a whisper, watching Kylo immediately reach forward and try to pry open the hinges to your mind.

It hurt. It felt like every vein in your head was inflating with blood. Like every vein was ready to explode along with the rest of your head, but you took a breath and concentrated, letting Kylo invade a certain part of your mind..


	3. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kylo remember back to the day when you first met each other, hysteria poisoning Kylo Ren's mind.  
> Maybe this is good.

Both you and Kylo were sent into a world of memory, back to the day where you and him first met at Luke's Jedi Training grounds.

You felt Kylo's free hand rest on your shoulder, a shudder run through his body before the vision began.

 

Han Solo and Leia Organa's ship landed before you and Master Luke with a few other young apprentices that had been with you since infancy. Today, a new apprentice was to arrive, and they must have been very important and powerful if they were Solo and Organa's son.  
The only information you had received about the new apprentice was that he was only slightly older than you and was named Ben.

You tapped your foot impatiently watching eagerly as the famous princess from Alderaan and the "scoundrel" Han Solo stepped down from the legendary Millennium Falcon. However, you saw no "son."  
A few moments later, a black-haired boy with a few cute moles gracing his complexion ran down from the ship and was nudged forward gently by a large Wookiee whom you assumed to be Chewbacca.

You stepped back as Leia ran forward to embrace her twin brother with a big grin on her face, and Luke chuckled and held her. Han took Ben's hand and whispered a few encouraging words to him, then noticed his son's gaze was fixated on you.  
Ben blinked at withdrew behind his father's leg, earning a soft 'bonk' on his head from his father.

Luke released his grasp on his sister and knelt down, smiling gently as his nephew. Ben approached the Master Jedi and bowed, his gaze never leaving you.

"(Y/N)," Master Luke chuckled. "He seems to be more intrigued with you than anyone."

Han and Leia looked down at you, then Leia opened her arms for a hug. "Nice to meet you, (Y/N)," she whispered as you wrapped your arms around the nice lady. "My son Ben is a little shy around new children, but he seems as if he wants you as a friend. Promise to take good care of him. Watch over him always, before he decides to take responsibility over you instead," she laughed.

"I promise to watch over him always, Princess Leia," you replied, grinning up happily at her.  
You looked back at Ben, who seemed to be smiling at you, grateful that you were to be his friend.

 

Kylo Ren ripped his hand away from under your grasp, turning away sharply and punching at a nearby wall. You flinched as the vision ended for you, watching Kylo grow angry.  
"STOP IT!" Kylo roared, drawing his lightsaber and swinging it blindly, striking at the wall and a few control panels that were in his way. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed, but not exactly at you.  
He threw his lightsaber to the side, holding his head in his hands. His fingernails scraped at the sides of his helmet, making you wince.

He was screaming at the Light that called his name so strongly.  
He slowly looked back over his shoulder at you, and though you couldn't see his eyes, and you couldn't hear his thoughts, he made something very clear.

You were his Light.


	4. Brick by Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are held as a prisoner by the First Order, but use this time to try to further convince your old friend that he should leave and return home with you.  
> You don't know it, but you are beginning to lower some walls that Kylo Ren has built up over the years, brick by brick.

"Be-... Kylo," you corrected yourself quickly, your eyes softening. "I want to see you again. Your face, your smile, your kindness that would make my knees go weak.."

Kylo turned his head away again, taking a breath and removing his helmet, setting it down beside him. He walked over to you, taking a knee and gazing into your tired eyes.

You took in your old friend's features, amused by how much he had grown over the years. You expected scars on his face, a sunken in evilness to his complexion. But what you saw was quite the opposite. Kylo's face was pale and clear except for his moles, a charming youthfulness still present in his skin.  
His dark eyes scanned your face as well, stopping here and there to examine a dimple on your cheek, a beauty mark on your temple.  
His gloved hand slowly moved up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear, an old habit that he would do when you both were younger.

"I miss you," you whispered, a sad smile on your face. "I know you missed me. I know you ran down to see me when I landed here."

Kylo's hand drew back, his head bowing down in frustration. "You.. You mean nothing to me now. You meant the world to Ben, but nothing to me. Please get that in your head," he muttered, but his mind was telling you differently.

You opened your mouth to speak, when Phasma came into the room with her blaster in her arms.

"Commander, news that a Resistance pilot has made plans to arrive to Jakku to obtain a map to Luke Skywalker," she informed him. "Hux needs your presence at once. What of the girl?"

Kylo quickly rose to his feet and picked up his helmet, placing it back over his head and looking down at you, clearly conflicted.  
He knew perfectly well keeping you here would do no good. You would just use your silly mind tricks to manipulate your guards, and the same would go for you if you were to stay in a normal prison cell.

You kept your gaze down at the ground, your wrists beginning to ache from the restraints. "..."

"The special cell," Kylo finally decided. "The one beside my quarters for maximum security. She needs my supervision. If Hux questions this decision, tell him to go kiss-"

"Certainly." Phasma seemed a bit taken aback, knowing that nobody except for extremely powerful prisoners were to use Cell 16, and this told her your innocent exterior was a ruse.  
She knew just by this order by Kylo Ren that you were capable of many things. Things of the Force that were too foreign to her to fully understand.  
"Certainly, Commander," she nodded, undoing your restraints and holding her blaster to your side, nudging you to move.

You sighed, not bothering to put up a fight. You nodded at Kylo and bore your eyes into that damned helmet of his, hoping to make him change his mind.  
But, he didn't. Instead you heard a couple of words leave his mouth that broke your heart.  
"Foolish girl."

 

Phasma walked you out of the room and down the long hallway of the ship, her blaster still at your waist. "I'm surprised you aren't bleeding," she mumbled through her helmet, not turning her head to look at you. "You must be important, scum," she mused.

She escorted you to a large cell, pushing you forward and inside of it. You stumbled and jumped as the metal door slammed behind you, then fell to your knees, exhausted. Your wrists and legs throbbed, the metal cuffs had left imprints into your skin.  
"Can't believe this," you huffed, falling forwards and laying on the cold floor, shutting your eyes. "I should have listened to Master Luke."  
As a Jedi, you knew detachment and composure were essential in completing your training, but you just couldn't help the anger and despair that drugged your body, resentment growing in your heart.

 

That night, Kylo Ren was returning from the meeting between himself and all other commanding officers on the ship about the invasion of Jakku when he stopped in front of your cell. He looked through the glass at you, seeing you were sitting against a wall, looking defeated with eyes swollen from crying.  
He couldn't help it, he felt guilty. Guilty for betraying you and leaving you in ruins after he devastated the team of Jedi apprentices that were to bring balance to the Force.  
But he did not feel guilty for killing them. He did not feel guilty for dishonoring Master Luke, his parents, or the Jedi code.  
You were what mattered to him, though he said otherwise.

You saw out of your peripheral the tall, dark figure that entered, but did not move your gaze towards him.  
"We're invading Jakku soon. Two nights from now, probably," he told you, shutting the door behind himself and leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "We are going to find Skywalker."

"Great," you retorted, clearly unimpressed with his presence. 

Kylo clearly sensed this, holding back a small chuckle. The exasperated look on your face mirrored a look you used to make at him after he pulled a prank on you.  
He moved forward and sat down in front of you, removing his helmet once more. He set it in between you and himself, staring at you.

"Share another story from the past with me, (Y/N)."


	5. A/N

I HAVE 500+ READS AND I ONLY PUBLISHED THIS THING LESS THAN TWO DAYS AGO ;_;  
Thank you guys so so much. I appreciate you reading my work and I vow to update as frequently as possible. I'm on a roll right now so expect several updates soon, but my rolls are usually followed by writing blocks so this frequent updating will not be 100% consistent.  
I'll try my best regardless!  
<3  
-cpt.galaxy

COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :D KEEPS ME MOTIVATED !


End file.
